Full Moon Curse
by basketcases02
Summary: The cat has yet another curse, and Shigure isn't sure he'll be able to resist or that he even wants to. Yaoi: ShigureKyou [Complete]
1. Poor Kyou

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: This story is purely for fun. The characters will be ooc at times (maybe most of the time) and the plot will be crazy. This is not the type of thing I could ever see happening in the series. Give it a try, but you may find it's not your thing. I welcome all types of feedback. Thanks to rena666 for putting the idea of this pairing in my head.

* * *

Full Moon Curse:

Poor Kyou

"Well, I certainly hope the two of you have fun on your class trip," Shigure said with a smile. "Now, Yuki, you take care of my little rose. Keep her away from those wicked boys. Oh, and try not to deflower her. I'd like to do the honor myself."

"You are simply disgusting," Yuki replied coolly. Tohru blushed.

Shigure grinned in response. "Oh, Kyou-kun, Aren't you going to come down and see Tohru and Yuki off for their senior trip?"

"Have a great trip, you damn rat! You can thank your asshole boyfriend for getting me out of your way," Kyou yelled from the other room.

"If you didn't insist on picking fights with me at school, then Haru wouldn't have an excuse to embarrass us both." Yuki shuddered as he remembered the scene from a few weeks before. As much as he hated to admit it, Haru did always act like a jealous boyfriend. Kyou's punishment for fighting Haru was losing the class trip. Haru had only received extra cleaning duty.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you, Kyou?" Tohru's eyes were wide with concern.

Kyou sulked into the room. "Nah, if you stayed and missed out, it would make me feel even worse," Kyou answered honestly.

"And besides, Miss Honda, I wouldn't have as much fun on the trip without you there to enjoy it with me."

Tohru put a finger to her lips. "I guess I never thought of it like that. I guess I can't make you both happy."

"Are you deaf?" Kyou asked with exasperation. "I said it would make me happy if you just went."

"You don't have to be so short with her, you stupid cat," Yuki hissed.

"Well, you can just mind your own damn business," Kyou snapped back.

"If you would have minded your own business, you'd be going on the trip."

"Well, if your boyfriend would have minded his own business…"

"He's not my boyfriend." Yuki had lost his composure.

"He's a damn pervert is what he is. We were just fighting damn it! And he had the nerve to think…" Kyou shuddered at a loss for words.

"Like we'd do…_that_." Yuki choked, his anger for Haru rising. The last thing he had wanted was a scene, and it had appeared to bystanders as though the two of them were fighting over him.

"Well, who can blame him. The two of you do get rather….physical when you fight," Shigure chirped cheerfully.

"Go to hell," Kyou told him as Yuki said, "Shut up, Pervert."

"Oh, now stop it. You're upsetting Tohru." Shigure motioned to the girl who stood by the door with a fake smiled plastered on her face.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Don't mind me," she giggled uncomfortably.

"We need to leave, Miss Honda." Yuki cast glares at both Kyou and Shigure not sure who to be more annoyed with. He was secretly disappointed that Kyou wouldn't be going on the trip because as much as they fought, Yuki always felt as though something was missing if it wasn't the three of them. He had been extremely relieved when Akito had given in to the pestering of Shigure and had agreed to allow Kyou to keep his freedom and not be caged like the rest of the cats.

Kyou gave a hasty goodbye before moping off to the roof.

"He's going to be a joy to be around the next few days," Yuki commented, looking after him.

Shigure shrugged. "No worries. I have a manuscript that was due two days ago to work on, and if he gets too pouty, I'll just call Aaya or Kagura over to cheer him up."

Tohru smiled. "I'm sure he'd like the company."

Yuki shook his head and took Tohru's suitcase knowing that Kyou would most likely be more pissy than usual when they returned.

* * *

Well, Kyou, I must say, you don't cook nearly as well as Tohru," Shigure said as he took another bite of stew. 

"Then cook for yourself," Kyou snarled.

"I'm afraid that would be even worse than this." Shigure loved teasing Kyou because it was so easy to illicit a reaction. "Hmm…I wonder what our little flower and her prince are doing right now…" Shigure pushed his hair behind his ear. "A romantic walk perhaps…a little sex on the beach…"

"Do you ever think of anything besides sex? You are so perverted, and there's no way Yuki would have the balls to make a move on Tohru." Kyou's face burned with anger.

"And I suppose you would?"

Kyou flushed an even deeper red. "My mind doesn't run on the same track as yours."

Shigure sighed. "I've tried to raise you right, but you and Yuki are such prudes. Haa-san, Aaya, and I were nothing like you."

"Thank God," Kyou answered. "I don't care how frustrated you are, that's just…wrong."

Shigure shrugged. "Someday, Kyou, you'll change your mind and realize that sex isn't such a bad thing."

"Hey, I want it just as much as the next guy, but I'd definitely call Kagura before I'd do it with a guy."

Shigure laughed. "Ah, but you must remember we didn't have that option. Of course when we figured out what we were doing, we chose to be with women, but before that…well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"I'm trying to eat."

"It's so nice to be able to talk like this. We should do it more often."

Kyou just glared at him with disgust.

* * *

Shigure was still working on his novel at midnight that same evening. He was typing a particularly steamy love scene when someone turned out the lights. Shigure smiled. He had reminded a special someone that he would be pretty much alone. 

Soon someone was embracing him from behind and kissing his neck.

"Mmmn, Aaya," Shigure moaned as he reached back to grab his cousin's silky long hair and was surprised to instead find short hair.

Shigure jumped and turned around only to see Kyou in the meager light provided by his computer screen.

Kyou kissed him sloppily on the lips and Shigure pushed him away. "What? You don't want me anymore now that I'm not your precious Aaya? What do you see in that guy anyway? He's such a girl." Kyou sounded angry and at the same time unlike himself.

"Uh…that's kind of the point." For once Shigure was in shock. "Kyou-kun, are you well? When we were talking at dinner, I wasn't making you an offer."

"Am I not good enough for you? You'll screw everyone else. Why not me?"

"Uh…" Shigure struggled for sense in the insanity. He stood and slowly backed toward the door. He flipped on the light and immediately wished he hadn't. The cat's eyes shone with desire.

When he spoke his voice was throaty. "I never got to thank you for keeping me out of the cage." He prowled toward Shigure. The fire in his eyes matched the intensity of his orange hair.

"Oh, no thanks needed." Shigure's hand instinctively shot to the doorknob. He was ashamed to find that the idea of sleeping with Kyou didn't gross him out as much as it should. Although Shigure generally preferred sex with women, being a pervert, the issue of ready or not was more important to him than male or female.

Kyou's eyes had narrowed to slits and he appeared strangely predatory. "What's wrong, Shigure, scared? I promise you won't regret it. Kyou stalked to his older cousin and Shigure suddenly realized that this had to be some elaborate prank. Homophobic Kyou actually hitting on him. It wasn't even possible. For some reason (most likely revenge) Kyou was messing with him and Shigure refused to show weakness.

Shigure stayed where he was as Kyou approached him and kissed him. Shigure took charge and kissed Kyou firmly waiting for the younger man to break the kiss. It was obvious to Shigure that Kyou lacked experience, but he more than made up for it with passion. _Wait, passion, _Shigure thought to himself, _I guess this isn't a joke._ They stood kissing for several minutes before Kyou ran his tongue across Shigure's lips seeking access to his mouth. Shigure jumped, his body reacting. "Okay, Kyou-kun. You've had your little joke," Shigure said even as he feared that wasn't the whole of it.

"But I want you," Kyou whispered in his ear.

"Right," Shigure answered.

Kyou pressed his lower body into Shigure's causing him to gasp. "See," Kyou breathed. "I'm already hard."

Shigure now felt a sense of panic, which was rare as he was always in command of his situation. He blamed his inability to respond correctly on his lack of sleep. "Kyou-kun, what the hell is wrong with you?" Their bodies were still in contact.

"I want you to make love to me," Kyou answered. "I want to show you how much I love you." Kyou grinded himself against his cousin.

Shigure turned the knob to the door and the two of them fell into the hallway. Shigure quickly scrambled to his feet. Kyou rolled onto his side and struck a sexy pose. "Uh…" Shigure was obviously flustered. "Umm…Please excuse me. I have to make a phone call." Shigure scurried back into his office locking the door behind him. He hoped Hatori would know what to do.

* * *

****

TBC


	2. Poor Hatori

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

**

* * *

**

Full Moon Curse:

Poor Hatori

"This better be important." Hatori was not in a good mood. Akito had been especially bitchy the past few days, and Hatori was beginning to feel sleep deprived. Normally a midnight call from Shigure would warrant a hasty hang up, but there was something in Shigure's voice which had convinced Hatori to crawl out of bed and go to his friend's aid.

Now Shigure stood before him wringing his hands. His eyes darted around nervously. "I'm not sure where _he _is," Shigure whispered glancing at the open door.

"Who?" Hatori lit a cigarette, wondering if he was wasting his time and valuable sleep.

"When I finally came out of my office, he had just disappeared. I wonder if he went to bed."

"Kyou? Did you call me over here just to tell me that Kyou may have went to sleep?"

"What if I dreamed it all?" Shigure's eyes widened. "Ha-san, what if I'm going crazy?"

"_What if_? You already are." Hatori sat in the extra chair in Shigure's study and took a long drag from his cigarette. "So why exactly did I have to come over?" Hatori was slightly concerned by Shigure's unnerved behavior.

"Give me that!" Shigure snapped grabbing Hatori's cigarette and taking a long drag, his hand shaking slightly.

Hatori took out another cigarette and regarded Shigure curiously. The two men smoked in silence. It was obvious Shigure wasn't ready to talk. "So did you finish your book?" Hatori asked casually.

"Not yet, I was kind of…interrupted." Shigure's voice was a pitch higher than usual. "I don't believe Kyou-kun's well."

"Is that why you called me? He's probably just mad he's not on that trip."

"I'm sure that's not it." Shigure laughed tautly.

"What are the symptoms?" Hatori sighed. He was sure this could have waited until morning.

Shigure chuckled mirthlessly in response.

"Oh, I see how it is. I get you all hot, and you call him? You are such an asshole." Kyou stood in the doorway with his fists clenched in rage. "So you screwed each other in high school…big deal. He'll never love you like I do. If you decide you'd rather be on the giving end, you know where to find me." Kyou stormed off.

The two men continued to smoke in silence long after he had left. Hatori was unable to speak due to a wave of nausea. "You told him we had sex in high school?"

Shigure shrugged. "Ha-san, that's hardly the most pressing issue here."

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"Absolutely nothing…I'd never…"

"I better check this out." Hatori stood and went to find the cat.

* * *

Hatori appeared puzzled when he returned to Shigure's study a half hour later. He sat down and lit a cigarette. 

Shigure drummed his fingertips on the desktop. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, besides his sudden infatuation with you, he seems perfectly normal."

"Which means he's not."

"Right."

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"What can I do about it?"

"I don't know, one of your mind control things."

Hatori looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure you never…"

"If you're suggesting what I think, I'll never speak to you again." Shigure was truly insulted.

Both men jumped when the phone rang. Shigure picked it up; it was Akito.

"I need to speak to Hatori. He shouldn't have left my side," the voice on the other end hissed.

"I'm sorry to hear you're not well," Shigure answered condescendingly, "but Kyou needed immediate attention."

"He left my side for that lousy cat. He'll soon pay for that blunder." Akito's voice sounded dangerous, but Shigure was far from afraid. Akito had never scared him.

"Kyou needed immediate attention," Shigure repeated, waiting for Akito to explode.

Hatori was already gathering his things to rush back to the main house.

To Shigure's surprise Akito did not yell or throw a tantrum, instead he laughed. The laugh was low and throaty and sent chills down Shigure's spine and caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. For the first time in his life, Shigure was afraid of Akito.

"What?" he asked, his tone revealing his unease.

Akito laughed for another minute before saying. "I guess you discovered the curse of the cat." Shigure heard a click and soon a dial tone.

"Curse of the cat?" he said aloud.

"Hmmm?" Hatori gave him a strange look.

"What the hell is the curse of the cat?

Hatori shrugged. "I have to get back. I'm sure Kyou will snap out of it. You know teens and their hormones. Sometimes they do stupid things that they regret later in life."

Shigure rolled his eyes. "Not over that yet? I think I'm going to come over tomorrow. I'd like to speak with Akito."

"Good, he needs something to occupy his time."

Shigure found his way to his bedroom after saying goodbye to his cousin. He was exhausted, but it took a long time for him to fall asleep.

When he awoke, light was streaming into his room and two arms were wrapped around his chest.

_Ha-san must have changed his mind and stayed the night,_ his sleep deprived mind concluded, but then he remembered the night before and groaned. The arms gripped him tighter.

"Are you awake?" Kyou asked as his finger traced a trail around Shigure's nipple and he kissed his shoulder softly.

Shigure debated between playing dead and screaming, but as Kyou's fingers followed the trail of soft hair on his lower stomach, Shigure no longer had the option of staying silent.

"Mmmn," a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Like that?" Kyou asked taking Shigure in his hand tentatively. Shigure was unable to fight his perverse nature. _Wrong…Wrong…Wrong! _His mind declared, but his body arched against Kyou's hand.

"If I bother you, just pretend I'm a high school girl," Kyou whispered.

Shigure shuddered as Kyou's pace quickened. _Wrong…wrong…wrong,_ his mind said a little more quietly, but somehow the wrongness of it all was making it more exciting.

"I love you." Kyou kissed Shigure on the cheek, bringing him back to reality.

"Stop!"

Kyou immediately stopped. "What's wrong? Am I doing it wrong?"

Shigure jumped out of the bed and wrapped a cover about his waist. "This is wrong," he said. "Don't worry, Kyou, I'll find out what's going on and bring you back."

Kyou regarded him with amusement. "What do you mean? This is me, and I'm completely in love with you."

"I'm going to take a shower…alone."

Kyou put his pointer finger in his mouth playfully. "Fine, I didn't want to get you off anyway."

Shigure knew he'd be taking a very cold shower.

* * *

"So what's the curse of the cat?" Shigure was in no way calm and collected, and Hatori could tell that Akito enjoyed this position of power. 

Akito clicked his tongue at his new parakeet which flittered over and landed on his finger. Akito flashed Shigure a wicked smirk. "I take it all's not well at home. I'm surprised with you, Shigure. I always figured you knew about the curse of the cat. You do find a way to learn all the _other_ family secrets. I assumed you wanted to keep Kyou out of the cage for your own enjoyment."

Hatori wasn't sure he liked where this was going. He, himself had never heard of any other curse for the cat besides the normal hugging thing and transforming in the rain.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shigure was obviously trying to appear collect, but Hatori could see the worry in his friend's eyes.

"Should I tell him, Polly?" Akito asked the bird on his finger.

Hatori crinkled his brow in disgust. Akito called all his feathered friends _Polly_. He wondered how long this one would survive.

"No one ever listens to me, Polly. I told them that the cat was bad luck and that he needed to be put in his cage upon graduation, but did they listen to me? No, no, no, no, no. _Akito's just being a sick bastard. He's so twisted, who knows what he'd do to the poor little kitty._ They never stopped to wonder, if perhaps, what I was trying to do was in this family's best interest." Akito kissed the bird on the head.

Neither Shigure or Hatori were impressed by this display of insanity.

"So why did you want to cage, Kyou?" Shigure asked with frustration.

"Call me your master."

"Fine, why did you want to cage Kyou, _Master?_ This family is lost without your great wisdom," he added sarcastically.

"Get on your knees and beg me to tell you."

Hatori watched with mild amusement as Shigure knelt before Akito and grabbed his knees in supplication. "Master, why did you want to cage Kyou?" Akito looked positively thrilled. Hatori hoped this would satisfy his power hungry boss for a while.

"Because the curse of the cat is to fall in love with a member of the zodiac. On the first full moon after his or her 18th birthday. Lucky you." He smiled at Shigure.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Shigure stood up. "Why would it be me?"

"Because you were in closest proximity."

"That's even dumber!"

Hatori wanted to point out that it was also _dumb_ that he turned into a seahorse when hugged by a member of the opposite sex, but stayed quiet.

"That's why we cage the cat."

"This information would have been helpful beforehand."

Akito shrugged. "You made me angry, so I figured you all could pay." He glanced at his nails while his other hand squeezed Polly. "Usually the head of the family lets the cat fall in love with them and then uses it as a sex toy, but Kyou doesn't really interest me."

"So what do I do?" Shigure was stunned.

"I wish Yuki were the cat." Akito giggled and then put the lifeless Polly back in its cage.

"Is there any way to reverse this?"

Akito smiled slyly. "Maybe…maybe not. I'm tired," he said in a haughty tone. "Leave now so I can go to bed."

Hatori was relieved that Akito was going to sleep, but concerned about the situation at hand. The best thing to do would be to explain the nature of the curse to Kyou and see if the knowledge that he only loved Shigure because of a curse would be enough to reach him. Hatori just hoped that the eternally horny Shigure would be able to resist.

TBC


	3. Poor Shigure

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

* * *

Full Moon Curse:

Poor Shigure

"Oh, this is splendid!" Ayame clapped his hands together in a way that made Shigure wonder whatever had possessed him to go to Ayame for moral support.

He had taken the taxi to Ayame's shop because he knew that Hatori would never understand why he might struggle with the fact that Kyou was trying to seduce him, but now as he looked at Ayame's beaming face across the table of the café, he knew he had made a mistake.

"I wish I had known about the curse," Ayame continued after daintily dabbing his lips with a napkin. "To have passionate, sexy Kyou begging me to give it to him…why, it's every man's fantasy."

"I suppose when you put it that way…" Shigure chuckled slightly before turning more serious. "But it's not really Kyou, and besides as much as I joke with those three, I would never sleep with any of them."

Ayame raised an eyebrow.

Shigure shrugged. "Well, besides Tohru of course. Well, and Yuki and Kyou are pretty sexy when they fight."

"Rawr," Ayame fanned himself with his hand.

"Man, I_ am_ a pervert," Shigure sighed dramatically. "Aaya, please don't allow me to take in any more homeless family members."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Gure dear. I mean who in the family doesn't want to defile that innocent little peach, and Kyou and my dear little brother…well, when they fight, they're a homoerotic wet dream."

"Er…" Shigure now definitely knew he'd find no moral support, but that was partly what he loved about his cousin.

Ayame continued eating as if he hadn't said anything wrong or twisted at all.

"So do you think he'd do anything you wanted? He is in love with you and all. I really do miss having threesomes." Ayame looked at Shigure hopefully.

* * *

While Shigure was visiting Ayame, Hatori was breaking the news to Kyou. When he was finished, Kyou was staring at the doctor disconcertedly. 

"Do you remember your feelings for Shigure before last night?" Hatori asked quietly.

Kyou nodded his head. "I think I thought he was a pervert. I know I wasn't in love with him. I loved Tohru."

"Do you still love her?" Hatori asked, relieved that Kyou seemed to be thinking more normally.

Kyou shook his head. "No. I only think of him. I still love Tohru, but I don't want to…"

"I get the point," Hatori interrupted quickly. "Why couldn't it have been Kagura or even Rin or Kisa," he muttered to himself.

"I'm glad it was him. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world," Kyou smiled softly.

"You do realize that's only the curse talking." Hatori felt truly sorry for the cat. He knew that Kyou couldn't control his feelings.

Kyou shrugged. "Curse or no curse, it's how I feel. What can I do about it?"

"I don't know if there's anything you can do," Hatori answered truthfully. "You should probably stay away from him so that you don't do something you both regret."

Kyou nodded. "I don't think you have to worry about _that_."

Hatori felt relieved.

* * *

Shigure, Hatori, and Kyou sat in awkward silence that night as they ate the dinner that Shigure had brought home. Hatori and Shigure forced small talk while Kyou stared at his lap and avoided eye contact with Shigure. Shigure felt uncomfortable and downed another drink. He was feeling a nice buzz. 

They all jumped when the phone rang and Hatori was the one to answer it. He came back to the table after a brief conversation. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay. You could call Aaya, and I'd stay until he gets here."

"No," Shigure answered firmly, knowing that was the worst idea yet.

Kyou's face turned a deep red. "It's not like someone has to protect him. I told you I'd leave him alone. I haven't touched him all night." Kyou said this last part as if he deserved a reward for some great feat.

Shigure gave him a skeptical glance.

"It's not you I'm worried about, Kyo," Hatori explained.

"Have some faith, Haa-san."

Left alone the two continued eating. "I guess Yuki and Tohru will be back late tomorrow night," Shigure announced.

"Yeah," Kyou mumbled. "I can't wait to kick that damn rat's ass."

"I can't wait to watch," Shigure said without thinking.

Kyou gave Shigure a puzzled expression. "I'm glad Hatori's gone. I hate how he's been looking at me today. Like there's something wrong with me."

"Well, you haven't exactly been yourself."

Kyou shrugged before standing and crossing to Shigure. He plopped himself into his cousin's lap.

"Now, Kyou-kun, you just told Haa-san you could handle yourself."

"I had to get him out of my way somehow." Kyou used his pointer finger to trace Shigure's lips.

"Oh," Shigure answered uncomfortably. "Remember it's just a curse." Shigure hated himself for reacting.

Kyou smirked at the discomfort and shifted his body teasingly. "So what? It's what we both want." Kyou leaned in for a kiss.

Shigure pushed him off his lap onto the floor, causing him to wince with pain. "No, Kyou, it's not what I want. I want my partners to be in their right minds." It had been several weeks since Shigure's last sexual encounter, and Kyou's offer was more than tempting. He had a feeling that Kyou's aggression could be channeled for good use. One thing was for sure, it wouldn't be boring.

Shigure shook his head trying to free himself from the perverse images that had begun to float in his mind.

Kyou gave him a sad look. "I know I can't have your love, but at least let me enjoy your body… Did I just say that?"

"I'm afraid you did." Shigure was freaked.

Kyou twisted a finger around a lock of red hair. Still sitting on the floor, he looked downright seductive. "I'm sorry," Kyou said quietly. "If you just would have let me go to the cage where I belonged, you wouldn't have to deal with this. I hate feeling this way as much as you hate me wanting you. What if I feel like this forever?" Kyou sniffled slightly. "It would be better for everyone if I just disappeared."

Shigure felt guilty. "Of course not, Kyou-kun. I would miss you terribly and so would Tohru…and Kagura…and…and lots of others."

"No they wouldn't. Everyone just hates me because I'm the cat." Kyou buried his head in his hands.

This behavior was so uncharacteristic that Shigure didn't know what to do. He had always been a sucker for the criers.

He knelt down beside Kyou and took him into an awkward embrace. He kissed the top of Kyou's hair and held him. It felt good to hold Kyou. _He's been cursed to be in love with me,_ Shigure reminded himself and worried that the curse would be permanent. Did that mean he'd have to spend the rest of his life rejecting Kyou and making him so sad? Would it really be so terrible to just give in and let him have what he wanted? Kyou definitely could have done worse.

Kyou wrapped his arms around Shigure and pulled him closer as his fingers stroked the sensitive hair on the back of the dog's neck. Kyou sighed and rubbed his body against his new love. Shigure had almost stopped breathing when Kyou captured his mouth before delicately tracing his collar bone with his tongue. "Give it up, Shigure. You won't be able to say no forever. You don't even want to say no. Why fight it?" Kyou's hand snaked it's way into Shigure's pants causing the older man to pant with desire. "Take me and do whatever you want. Anything you've ever wondered about, but were too afraid to try. I'm completely yours." Kyou kissed his way down Shigure's chest still teasing with his hand.

Shigure knew that what he was allowing was completely wrong, but he also knew he couldn't think straight enough to stop it. Soon he and Kyou were naked in his bedroom. "I shouldn't be doing this," Shigure moaned still running his hands over Kyou's upper body.

Kyou smiled before reaching into Shigure's nightstand and finding some lubricant. "Man, you're predictable," Kyou kissed him effectively wiping away any protests.

000

Shigure groaned upon waking up with a headache. Although he drank the night before, he still remembered everything perfectly. Kyou had kicked off the covers and was laying in a tangled mess a few feet from him. Shigure was relieved he wasn't the cuddly type.

Shigure was ashamed of his behavior the night before, but that didn't change the fact that he had experienced some of the best sex of his life. Kyou had meant it when he said he would try anything and had been a very willing pupil. Shigure was sure that his new partner could be sore for several days. He had tried his best to be gentle, but the cat had begged him to be rougher. Shigure was getting excited just thinking about it.

Kyou's eyes opened slowly and he stared at Shigure with his lips parted slightly.

Shigure groaned, "Haa-san's going to kill me."

Kyou laughed throatily, "You'd deserve it. I can't believe you fell for the water works. I might be cursed to love you, but I'd never really cry like a little girl."

Shigure groaned again. "You took advantage of my kind soul…" He turned on his side to face the cat, "and the fact I was drunk. You've been a very bad boy." Shigure leaned in and kissed him.

Kyou licked his lips before pulling away. "No, I took advantage of the fact that you're a pervert."

Shigure chuckled. "Well, that too." He traced his hand down to Kyo's arousal and quickly brought him to climax. Kyou gasped and called out Shigure's name.

"You are so hot," Shigure whispered.

"I love you," Kyou sighed back.

Shigure groaned. "Please don't say that."

"Whatever you want." Kyou looked at him with glazed eyes.

"I think I want you to come with me to visit Aaya."

* * *

TBC


	4. Poor Yuki

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

* * *

Full Moon Curse:

Poor Yuki

Yuki was relieved that the graduation trip was over. It had been incredibly boring. He loved spending time with Tohru, but he hadn't realized how much excitement Kyou brought to their time together, and he couldn't wait to fight his rival and exchange nasty remarks.

The bus had arrived back at the school several hours earlier than expected. Tohru planned to go shopping with Hana and Uo, but Yuki couldn't wait to get home, so he opted out.

He practically ran up to the house, planning exactly what he would say to piss Kyou off enough to provoke a fight. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath. He definitely didn't want to appear eager. When he entered his face had its usual blank expression, but it changed as he listened to the conversation in the other room.

"I love it," Shigure's voice said. "Aaya did a great job with you."

"When I saw it, I knew it would be exactly what you wanted," Kyou answered back, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Yuki walked in to see Kyou wearing a green and white plaid school girl uniform with a short skirt and knee high socks. His red hair had been put into two tiny pigtails and he was currently straddling Shigure who was sitting in a chair with both his hands up the cat's skirt. Kyou's lips were brushing his neck.

Shigure's eyes widened. "Oh, Yuki-Kun, you're home early."

Yuki felt dizzy.

000

When Yuki came to, he was looking up Kyou's short pleated skirt. He immediately covered his eyes with his arm. The cat wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Eeh," Yuki moaned. He turned his head away to find Shigure kneeling beside him. "Eew…" he groaned again turning back. Kyou was looming above him with his hands on his hips and his little pigtails sticking up from his head. Yuki was sure he was going to be sick.

"What's your problem, sissy boy? Man, you fainted like a little girl," Kyou smirked at his cousin.

"You did not just say that." Yuki was incredulous.

"I did, you damn rat. What are you going to do about it?"

"Eh…" Yuki answered turning to Shigure.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Shigure said flippantly, "I'm just researching…for a book."

"I'm going to pretend I believe that." Yuki let out a long breath.

"I don't give a damn what he believes," Kyou said coldly.

"Now, Kyou-kun, we don't want to scare anyone now, do we?"

Kyou's cheeks flushed slightly. "Ashamed, asshole?"

"Of course not. There's nothing to be ashamed of because there's nothing going on," Shigure said pointedly. His tone confirmed Yuki's worst fears.

"Oh, isn't there?" Kyou crossed his arms. "So it really is just about sex. Even though you know how I feel. Bastard."

"Is this a joke?" Yuki wasn't hopeful. The only time he'd seen Kyou look this passionate was while fighting him, or looking at Tohru when she was spacing out.

"Yes, yes, that's what it is," Shigure laughed wildly. "Isn't our joke funny, Yuki? Hehehe, we really had you going."

Kyou's eyes narrowed wickedly. "He told me that if I didn't sleep with him he'd let Akito put me in the cage. When I wear this little number, he calls me _Tohru_."

Yuki didn't think before attacking Shigure who yelped at the impact. Yuki looked over in time to see Kyou smiling smugly at the sight of Shigure being strangled by a far from collected Yuki. He had a creeping suspicion that he was somehow being used.

"Okay, that's enough, you damn rat. I think he's learned his lesson. Hey, prick, I said that's enough." Something about Kyou's tone and the insane situation he had walked in on caused Yuki to release his victim.

Shigure coughed a few times, holding his neck. "I thought you loved me," he said between gasps for air.

Kyou raised an eyebrow before giving Shigure a sexy smile which made the hair on the back of Yuki's neck stand on end. This was not Kyou.

"Gure," came a voice from the doorway. "Is everything still going okay?" Hatori stopped dead in his tracks. Haru stood wide eyed beside him.

* * *

"I'm extremely disappointed in you." Hatori tried to make his tone as forceful as possible, but he had a hard time being too angry with Shigure. The writer was who he was. 

Kyou had gone upstairs to change. Yuki was seated across from them on the couch his face unusually pale. Haru had moved to sit beside him and had put an arm around his favorite cousin. His fingers were gently brushing Yuki's shoulder and in the absence of the usual protests from his older cousin, Haru grew bold and began brushing his fingers on Yuki's face.

Hatori turned away in disgust. Why was everyone in his family so…gay?

Shigure fidgeted uncomfortably, and Hatori could tell he felt guilty about whatever had happened between the two of them. Not that Hatori couldn't guess.

Haru was now running his fingers through Yuki's silky, silvery hair. "Why?" he asked simply.

Hatori decided it would be best for his friend's safety to let everyone in on the curse of the cat.

* * *

Yuki walked listlessly to his room with Haru on his heels. So the cat had yet another curse. That brought Kyou up to three, and his one paled in comparison. And _Shigure_, Yuki was sure it couldn't be worse. The real Kyou would be mortified. Although he guessed it was still the real Kyou in a way, he just loved Shigure and had become his play thing. Yuki was angry with the dog, but supposed his response wasn't unexpected.

Someone suddenly embraced him from behind.

"Haru, do you mind?" Yuki asked calmly.

"I missed you," Haru whispered into his ear.

Yuki sighed.

"I came here to wait for you, but you were already home."

"I guess that's obvious." Yuki hated the annoyance that had crept into his tone.

Haru nuzzled his face into Yuki's back. "So glad you're home." His voice was muffled.

"Haru, did you not hear what Hatori said? Kyou is in love with Shigure because of some idiotic curse, and you want to cuddle? For the last time, get off me and leave me the hell alone. I'm not interested!" Yuki hadn't meant to yell, but the stress had finally gotten to him. He pushed Haru away. "This is all your fault!" He was still yelling. "If you hadn't gotten into that stupid fight with him, this never would have happened."

Haru appeared hurt, and Yuki felt guilty. He had never spoken so harshly to Haru before and knew that he deserved it as he saw signs of Haru going black.

Soon he had been pushed back onto his bed with Haru on top of him. "You should be kissing me, you ungrateful rat."

Yuki snorted in response. He was used to this and knew he could restrain Black Haru if needed. "Oh, should I be, and why the hell is that?"

Haru looked at him smugly. "If I hadn't gotten into that fight, which member of the zodiac would have been closest to the cat on the night of the full moon?"

Yuki's eyes widened in horror, and he pulled Haru down and kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

When Haru emerged from Yuki's room, he had a slight smile on his usually straight face. "Hatori, do you think we could stay a while longer? I don't think Yuki's well." 

Hatori shrugged.

"Please say no!" Yuki's voice called from his room.

Haru's smile broadened.

Hatori lit another cigarette.

Shigure chuckled.

"Hey, everyone! I'm home. Hope you all don't mind that I went shopping. My friends insisted and…"

Shigure stood. "Oh, think nothing of it, dear, I'm just glad you've finally returned." He beamed brightly.

Hatori's heart rate increased as it did every time he saw Tohru. She had matured quite a bit since they had first met two years before and he was always surprised by her beauty. "Hello, Tohru, I hope you had a nice trip." He always sounded so rigid when he spoke with her. He wished he could sound more natural.

"I had a wonderful trip. Thank you so much for asking. She gave him a sweet smile which caused his heart to beat even faster.

"Too bad you didn't come home with Yuki." Haru said seriously. "You really missed out."

Hatori and Shigure glared at him.

"Oh, really, that's too bad." Tohru seemed confused by the suddenly heavy atmosphere. "Well, I better go unpack. Where's Kyou-kun?"

"Most likely on the roof sulking," Shigure answered cheerfully. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have you back."

"I think I better go and check on Yuki," Haru said sweetly before leaving the room with Tohru.

Shigure and Hatori sat in silence as they had for most of the day. After about ten minutes Shigure finally spoke.

"You don't think he'll actually tell her, do you?"

Hatori shrugged. No, normal Kyou would not tell the girl he was in love with that he was sleeping with his older cousin, but this Kyou was definitely not normal. "At this point, Shigure, nothing, and I mean nothing, would surprise me."

"Knock it off!" Yuki was yelling in his bedroom. "It meant nothing. It was just a kiss!"

Hatori exhaled and watched the smoke drift to the ceiling.

* * *

Yuki lay on his bed and stared into the darkness. He was not able to sleep. He was relieved that Haru and Hatori had finally left and also relieved that Tohru had already eaten so that he didn't have to feign normalcy during a family dinner. He hadn't seen either Shigure or Kyou since the hideous scene. 

Contrary to popular belief, Yuki did not hate Kyou, or at least he didn't hate him enough to allow him to stay Shigure's sex toy. Hatori had said that Akito had remained ambiguous as to whether or not there was a way to break the curse and Yuki was trying to psyche himself out for the unthinkable: a visit to the source of his torture. He hoped he would be able to go through with it. He worried that the longer he waited, the worse off Kyou would become.

* * *

TBC


	5. Poor Akito

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

Full Moon Curse:

Poor Akito

When Yuki arrived in the kitchen late the next morning, Tohru, Kyou, and Shigure were seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Yuki," Shigure greeted brightly. "I hope you slept well."

Yuki stared at him in response, knowing he'd never sleep well again as long as he had the image of Kyou in a school girl uniform burned in his head.

"So, Shigure," Tohru said happily, "Kyou-kun told me the good news."

Shigure's face lost all color. "Good news?" he choked.

Tohru giggled. "I never would have guessed the two of you would end up together. I was almost positive he had a crush on Yuki."

Yuki's face crinkled in disgust as Kyou snarled, "Now that's an idiotic thing to say. You are such a bimbo."

"Now, Kyou, you need to learn to be nicer to our princess," Shigure said nervously. Yuki could tell that the dog was not pleased to have been outed to Tohru. Yuki smirked. It served him right.

"Like I'm going to listen to you," Kyou snarled.

"Still angry?" Shigure asked.

"I think I showed you last night that I wasn't."

Tohru giggled.

"Have some decency!" Yuki snapped before realizing he was addressing the victim of the situation.

"You have some decency, you damn rat, and mind your own business!" Kyou answered with a glare.

"I should go clean…somewhere else." Tohru cheerfully left the room.

"Fine!" Yuki yelled back. "I guess I won't bother trying to break the stupid curse."

"Fine!"

Yuki stormed to his room slamming the door behind him. He had not meant to blow up at Kyou. He should be making Shigure's life miserable.

The dog joined him several minutes later.

"Umm…Yuki-kun?"

"What?" Yuki stared coldly at his cousin.

"Do you really know a way to break the curse?"

"No," Yuki answered through his teeth.

"Good, good, I mean, not good, but we don't really know what effect breaking the curse might have on poor Kyou. I guess what I'm saying is, don't do anything rash."

"Are these what you wanted me to find?" Kyou asked from the doorway holding a pair of handcuffs. Yuki saw a truly puzzled expression on the cat's face.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Kyou-kun. Now I'll be able to return these to my friend." Shigure chuckled nervously.

Yuki's glare was purely evil.

"Bye, Yuki, I'm sure you'd like some time to yourself." Shigure at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

* * *

Ayame never shut up. He always chattered on as if everyone in the world would be interested in his pathetic existence and gay fashion line. Hatori took another swig of Sake and savored the bitter taste and the brief burning in his throat. He watched Ayame's lips move, but completely ignored the sound coming out of them. Ayame had a beautiful mouth. _A mouth capable of many wicked things, _Hatori reminded himself. It had been way too long since he'd been with a woman. 

"Tori-san? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Ayame leaned across the table so that their faces were only inches apart. They were seated at Shigure's table. Shigure and Kyou had disappeared to the bedroom and Tohru was out for the day.

"Sorry, I guess I have too much on my mind." Hatori backed away from his cousin's face.

Ayame rolled his eyes before pouting out his bottom lip. "How could anything be more interesting than me? Well, except for Kyou-kun and 'Gure. Talk about hot. Meow!"

Hatori shook his head.

Ayame continued. "I bet they're doing it right now. What do you think?"

Hatori gave a wry smile. "I certainly didn't believe Shigure's story of needing Kyou to help edit his story."

"I'd like to edit his story." Ayame said suggestively.

Hatori actually laughed a little. "How did you manage to make that sound sexy?"

"Speaking of sexy, did Kyou-kun look sexy in the outfit I gave him?" Ayame's eyes sparkled expectantly.

"Ehh…" Hatori wasn't sure what to say.

"Come on, Tori, Don't play dumb with me. I know first hand that you can appreciate male beauty."

"Uh…" Hatori shrugged. "Shigure seemed to think he was sexy, and Yuki even passed out."

"I always knew my little brother wanted him. I mean nobody fights that much." Ayame gave the smile of a proud parent.

"I actually think he prefers Haru," Hatori said thoughtfully as he poured another drink. "He did kiss him or something."

"Nah," Ayame flipped his hair. "That was just to make Kyou jealous."

"Why can't you just die?" Yuki said from behind Hatori causing him to choke on his drink.

"Oh, speak of the devil. How is my dear little brother? I'm sure you're heartbroken over Kyou's predicament. You could always listen at the door and pretend it was you."

Yuki ignored his brother entirely and instead directed his comment to Hatori. "I'd like a ride to the main house. I need to see Akito."

000

Yuki took several deep breath's outside Akito's chamber. His breathing had quickened and he knew his heart was racing at a ridiculous speed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Hatori asked his voice holding more than a hint of concern.

Yuki shook his head. He knew he'd be more effective alone.

"I'll be right out here. Yell if you need me." Hatori eyed him skeptically.

Yuki slowly walked in to face Akito. This was the last place on earth he wanted to be. Akito had been the main source of torment during his youth and the main reason he found it hard to love or trust anyone. Yuki hoped that his sacrifice would prove beneficial to his cousin.

Akito was lounging on his bed with a small wire birdcage on his chest. He was making clicking sounds at the two captive doves.

"Uh…Akito," Yuki said cautiously.

Akito continued making the sounds with his tongue. He then kissed at the birds in the cage.

Yuki stood before him not sure how to start the conversation, so he instead cleared his throat.

"Do you see who that is, Polly?" Akito whispered to the birds. "He thinks he can spend most of his life ignoring me, and I'll just be thrilled to death when he comes back to grace me with his ratly presence. I'm sure he thinks I'll fawn all over him, just like that dumb cow, but that's just not the way I operate, is it, my Yuki?"

Yuki felt his heart begin to race. What was it about Akito that got to him so much? "I…I need to ask you a question."

"Polly gets a cracker if she can guess what it is," Akito's alto voice rang out. "I know what it's about, Polly. I know why he came to see me. I even know that he doesn't want to be here. I can smell his fear on him and I like it."

Yuki shivered although the room was warm.

Akito continued his conversation with the doves. "My dear Yuki wants to know how to break the curse, but such knowledge isn't free."

"What do you want?" Yuki asked directly.

"I think…" Akito didn't even look at him. "That for him to learn to break the curse of the cat, it's going to cost him a kiss."

"Fine." Yuki snapped with a scowl. He had already crossed that line with Haru. Kissing one more man wasn't going to kill him.

"Before I tell him." Akito added with a twisted smile.

Yuki stalked over to the bed, plucked the birdcage from Akito's lap, set it on the floor beside the bed, leaned in, and prepared for the worst.

He was not prepared for the chastity and sweetness of Akito's kiss. The clan head took no liberties and it was over in a few seconds. Yuki pulled away puzzled deciding he should be relieved. It was not at all what he would have expected. "So how do I break it?"

Akito leaned back dreamily and sighed. "That was heavenly, Polly. I don't believe I've ever been so in love. My Yuki. It's everything I could have imagined. He really does love me."

"How do I break it?" Yuki repeated, flushing.

Akito smiled slightly before picking up the birdcage. "You're so lucky, Polly." Akito told one of the doves. "You mate for life. But the cat…the cat isn't so faithful. He's a fickle, fickle creature, he changes his mind every full moon."

Yuki's eyes widened. That meant each full moon Kyou would fall in love with a different member of the zodiac. He had to make sure that the next time would be someone Kyou wouldn't mind falling in love with. "Thanks," Yuki mumbled.

"Come back and see me anytime, love," Akito sighed after him.

000

Yuki's list of suitable family members had been quickly narrowed to three: Kagura, Rin, and Hatori. Rin was pretty much out because of her relationship with Haru, and Yuki was sure he couldn't handle fighting off a completely undistracted Haru. That left Kagura and Hatori. Hatori was actually Yuki's top choice because Yuki didn't think there was any way Hatori would fall into temptation, whileKagura would possibly kill the cat with the sheer force of her love.

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging noise. Yuki cringed. "For the love of…is it really too much to ask that you keep it down?" he yelled. He was so tired of hearing Shigure and Kyou have sex. It seemed that every time Tohru was out of the house…

"I'm so sorry," came a meek voice from the doorway. "I didn't mean to disturb you Sohma-san. I was just hanging the picture I bought yesterday. Oh, I'm so sorry."

Yuki felt terrible. "No, Miss Honda, I didn't realize it was you. I wasn't really disturbed at all." Yuki knew that for the sake of his sanity the next full moon couldn't come soon enough.

TBC


	6. Poor Haru

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

* * *

**Full Moon Curse:**

**Poor Haru**

Shigure gazed down at the top of Kyou's head affectionately. He was so cute when he slept. Shigure ran his fingers carefully through Kyou's hair before kissing his forehead. The past few weeks had been so much fun. Shigure pushed away a hint of guilt. It wasn't his fault Kyou was cursed to love him forever. He might as well make the best of it. Kyou stirred and turned to face him; his lids were half open. He smiled slightly causing Shigure to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Kyou closed his eyes in ecstasy and Shigure watched him as they kissed. It was strange to see someone express so much passion for him. Shigure finally broke the kiss.

"I love you," Kyou stated wrapping his arms around Shigure's neck.

Shigure no longer winced at this admission. He instead smiled. "I bet you can't guess what I have planned for us today."

Kyou's eyes narrowed slightly. "I bet I can." He pulled himself away from Shigure and turned to face the wall.

Shigure was puzzled. Cursed to love him or not, Kyou was still moody and unpredictable. The older man sighed and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kyou shook his head before pulling the covers up to his forehead.

"Kyou-kun, what's wrong?" Shigure pulled away the covers.

"Never mind. You wouldn't care anyway," Kyou snapped.

"How can I know if I'd care or not unless you tell me what's bothering you?"

"All you ever want from me is sex. You don't even like me. You just like getting laid."

"That's not _completely_ true," Shigure said carefully. "I do like getting laid, but I also like you." Shigure was worried. He did not want to deal with an angry Kyou because he had a feeling the cat might withhold sex. He knew he had to make him happy and fast. "Kyou-kun."

"What?"

"Why don't we go out today?"

Kyou peeked out at him from under the covers. "Really?"

"Yeah, we'll…we'll…go out to eat and catch a show.

"I don't want you to take me just because you feel guilty," Kyou said skeptically although his eyes had brightened considerably.

"No, no, that's not it. I want to go out. It will be fun." Shigure gave him as sincere a smile as he could muster.

Kyou suddenly kissed him.

Shigure hoped that he wouldn't be so openly affectionate on their _date_.

Shigure pulled his younger cousin deeper into the kiss and pulled him close. Kyou responded by breaking contact with Shigure's lips and trailing kisses down his chest and into his lap.

Shigure sighed in ecstasy as Kyou's mouth went to work. The dog decided that _this_ was definitely worth a date or two.

* * *

"Hatori?" a sweet female voice asked from the doorway. "Hatori, is it true?" Hatori looked up to see Kagura peeking around the corner at him forlornly. "Is it true what I heard about my Kyou?" 

Hatori knew he had to tread carefully. Kagura's mental state was every bit as fragile as Haru's. "What did you hear?"

"I heard that there's a curse of the cat that made Kyou fall in love with Shigure."

Hatori silently cursed Haru for his big mouth. "Ummm…" Hatori answered.

"I want to see him. Will you take me?"

Hatori contemplated saying no, but the mental image of his meticulous office suddenly in shambles stopped him. "Sure, I'll take you a little later."

* * *

Yuki went into his room later that day only to hear a rustling sound in his closet. He looked in and found a shirtless Kyou rummaging through his collection of clothes. He turned to face Yuki. He was wearing low riding leather pants and it was obvious there was nothing underneath them. 

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"None of your business," Kyou responded still rummaging through the clothes.

"Well, since you're in _my_ room, going through _my_ things, I think it is my business."

"Don't you have anything decent in here? Something that would go with these pants?"

Yuki just stared at him. Since when was Kyou concerned about fashion? "I…I don't think so."

"Wait here a minute." Kyou left the room and Yuki sat down on the bed. This new Kyou kept getting weirder and weirder. Kyou soon came back wearing a tight black wife beater. "See, this is just too plain."

"Too plain for what?" Yuki asked.

"My date with Shigure."

"Oh," Yuki replied, sorry he'd asked.

"I mean, would you do me in this outfit?"

"No," Yuki answered honestly.

"See, it's missing something."

"I wouldn't _do you_ in any outfit."

"Who asked you, you damn rat?"

Yuki shrugged. "I don't see what you're so worried about. If the last few weeks are any indication, Shigure will do you no matter what you're wearing."

Kyou frowned. "Ain't that the truth. I just wish I could somehow get his attention." The cat sighed pensively and sat next to Yuki on the bed.

Yuki almost felt sympathy for Kyou. He stood from the bed and went to his dresser and took out a box. "Here, maybe this will help." He opened the box to reveal all the jewelry Haru had given him over the years. He pulled out a black choker embroidered with silver and a few silver chains. Kyou put on the choker and looked in the mirror appreciatively.

"Much better." Kyou beamed at his reflection before picking up one of the silver chains and attempting to clasp it around his neck.

Yuki stifled a laugh. "You got it stuck in your hair. You're such an idiot. Here." He reached his arms around Kyou's neck and attempted to untangle the necklace from his orange hair.

"What are you doing to my darling Kyou?"

"Yuki, how could you? I bought those special for you!" Haru's eyes were flashing.

"Yuki and Kyou sitting in a tree!" Momiji squealed delightedly.

Yuki knew they were in for it.

* * *

"So what made you bring over the brat pack?" Shigure asked not attempting to hide his irritation. He and Kyou were leaving for their date in about an hour and the uninvited guests would do nothing but complicate things. "Where did they go anyway?" 

Hatori shrugged before picking up a magazine and flipping through the pages.

Loud banging noises came from Yuki's room.

"Kyou, you are such a slut! I thought you were madly in love with Shigure!" They heard black Haru rage.

"Yuki, how could you, you sick bastard. You know how I feel about him!" Kagura screamed.

"Me? You really should go beat up Shigure. He's the one who's taking advantage of him!" Yuki called back.

"He's not taking advantage of me. I love him," Kyou yelled. "And I'll kill you all if you ruin my first date!"

"What!" Kagura's voice boomed through the entire house. "He slept with you!"

"Shigure and Kyou sitting in a tree!" Momiji sang out.

Shigure knew it would be in his best interest to leave and leave fast.

* * *

"I can't believe that asshole stood me up," Kyou muttered rubbing a piece of ice over his bruised cheek. 

"Oh, I can…" Yuki looked at his eye in the mirror. It was definitely going to be black. "Shigure's never really been the courageous type."

Kyou sighed. "That's what I love about him."

Yuki rolled his eyes doubting there was anything the cursed Kyou didn't love about Shigure. He couldn't wait to break the curse and bring the cat back to his senses. If he could only figure out which zodiac member would be the best.

Kyou smiled slightly. His face had a softness to it which was almost angelic. "But he was planning to take me out. That's means something, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I would think so." Yuki answered, not wanting the smile to go away.

Without warning Kyou took the ice from his cheek and put it to Yuki's eye. "That looks nasty. I'm sorry Kagura did that."

Yuki shrugged. "It's not a big deal. "I'm sorry about Haru." He touched Kyou's bruised cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah, and if Haru were here to see us now, I'm sure the other side would match."

Yuki flushed and pulled his hand away. Kyou kept the ice on his eye.

"I didn't mean there was anything weird about it, asshole, I just mean that Haru's a pervert and seems to have this delusion that we want each other." Kyou paused. "You know, it could have been you," Kyou said shyly. "You know, this curse."

"I know," Yuki stated simply.

"I'm glad it wasn't."

"That makes two of us."

"I wish he, just once, would act like he cared about me. If I have to be in love with him, the least he could do is treat me with some semblance of respect. I mean I love fucking him, but I just wish, sometimes, it could be more than that." Kyou's eyes were sad.

"Kyou, it's all going to get better I promise."

"How?" Kyou's eyes were misty.

Yuki shrugged, knowing that he shouldn't tell Kyou everything about the curse. In his current state he'd probably chain himself to Shigure. The two of them sat in silence for a while.

Kyou leaned back returning the icepack to his cheek. "I guess it's just us tonight. I guess we could play a game."

Yuki's eyes brightened. "Have you ever played _who would you do_?"

Kyou nodded. "I'd do Shigure."

"But what if your choices were Haru and Kagura?"

Kyou just stared at him.

**TBC**


	7. Poor Kitty

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

Full Moon Curse:

Poor Kitty

It was late when Shigure finally decided to go home. He had spent an enjoyable evening in the company of a woman he had met at a café. She had been a bottle blonde which was his favorite kindand had been more than happy to show him the inside of her apartment. It had been nice to forget all the crap at home, and besides, the dog had been feeling stiflingly monogamous.

He hummed as he walked through the door at two that morning. He never could stay the night with his lovers for fear they'd try to cuddle with him and wake up next to a dog.

"Have fun?" Yuki asked from the darkness causing Shigure to jump.

"Yuki! Why are you up so late? I was sure everyone would be in bed."

"You're despicable," Yuki spat. "Before going up to him, you better get rid of that perfume smell and wash that lipstick off your collar."

Shigure felt anger welling up inside him. His personal life was none of Yuki's business. "Fine…fine…" Shigure answered in his usual good nature, hiding his true feelings. "I didn't realize Kyou had an emotional defender. I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't find out I cheated on him."

Yuki glared at his cousin with a cold rage which was making Shigure extremely uncomfortable.

"You need to treat him better. He's not a toy."

"You think I wanted this? It's not like I did this on purpose." Shigure sighed.

"No, I don't, but I think you made a mistake in letting it go so far. For continuing to use him. If Kyou were to become himself, he'd kill you, and you know it."

Shigure smirked. "Well, he's not himself; he's in love with me, and I think somebody's jealous."

Yuki shook his head and stood. "Take him on a date. If you don't find a way to make him happier, you'll answer to me."

Shigure gave Yuki an amused look. "Oh, really."

Yuki left the room without a second glance.

Shigure hated the fact that Yuki had made him feel guilty. He was a terrible person and he knew it. As he stood in the shower and washed away the evidence of his encounter, he vowed that he would be better to Kyou. There needed to be some give and take. If Kyou was meeting all of his physical needs, the least he could do was try to meet some of Kyou's emotional needs caused by the stupid curse. Kyou would have his date.

* * *

Yuki was relieved that the full moon was only days away. Since his talk with Shigure things seemed to have improved. He'd taken Kyou out on several occasions and they spent slightly less time in the bedroom. 

Kyou was much happier, and Yuki was relieved. He didn't want Kyou to be depressed when he changed lovers at the full moon. Yuki wondered how it would play out. Would Kyou still have feelings for Shigure; would he remember? Yuki hoped he was doing the right thing.

Tohru interrupted his thoughts. "Sohma-san?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Kyou and Shigure asked me on a picnic. Will you please come with us? I made lots of yummy food."

Yuki had a strange suspicion that Shigure only invited her because of the yummy food.

"Tohru, doesn't it bother you?"

"What?" she asked.

"Them." Yuki had always been sure that Tohru was in love with Kyou and when he pushed his jealousy aside, he knew that they would have made a good couple.

Her bright smile faltered slightly. "Oh, Yuki, I'm sorry I didn't think. I always forget about your feelings for him. You don't have to come if it bothers you. I can go alone."

"Eh…why does everyone keep thinking that? I like girls."

"I'll always love you, Yuki, no matter what you decide to tell me." Tohru gently patted his arm.

"Right," Yuki answered deciding that further denial would do no good. "Let's go on this picnic."

* * *

Shigure frowned as the four of them walked into the woods for their picnic. He had not told Tohru she could invite Yuki, but of course there was no way he'd ever scold her. He was still angry with his cousin, but in a way he knew he should be thanking him. Since he had been spending more time talking with Kyou, their sex had improved greatly and his guilt had lessoned. 

"This is going to be so much fun," Tohru gushed swinging the picnic basket. Shigure smiled at her enthusiasm. It was a beautiful day.

He and Tohru sat on the blanket after they had finished lunch. Tohru chatted about her upcoming college classes while Shigure plucked at the grass and watched Yuki and Kyou. They were mock fighting and of course Yuki was winning, and Kyou was becoming more angry by the second. It seemed strange to Shigure that this whole curse seemed to bring the two of them together. Yuki had become protective of Kyou, and Shigure knew Kyou had been confiding in Yuki. At least whenever he was mad at Shigure.

They were acting how he had always hoped they someday would, but somehow their interaction made him uncomfortable.

Yuki grabbed Kyou's wrist and flipped him to the ground before pinning him beneath his weight.

"You're still slow, stupid cat."

Kyou wriggled to get free his wrists pinned. "Let me go and fight like a man, you damn rat."

Something about the scene gave Shigure a rare flash of jealousy. He hadn't been jealous since high school when he had realized that Hatori preferred Ayame. He knew the fighting was innocent, but he couldn't keep the icy feeling from creeping inside. _I'm getting as bad as Haru_, he thought to himself.

Yuki had stood and reached down a hand to help Kyou up. Kyou accepted but then pulled Yuki down with him. Both boys laughed and swung at each other.

"Kyou-kun," Shigure called seductively when he could take it no longer. Kyou immediately obeyed causing Shigure to smirk at Yuki. Yuki met his gaze apparently unfazed. There was something knowing in Yuki's eyes which caused Shigure to shiver and wonder what the rat was up to.

He pulled Kyou into his lap. Kyo turned to face his lover and kissed him on the lips. _See,_ Shigure sent to Yuki silently, _He chooses me._

"I love you," Kyou nuzzled his nose.

Yuki averted his eyes from the scene causing Shigure to feel strangely triumphant. He planted a kiss on Kyou's forehead. "You are too cute."

* * *

Yuki paced back and forth nervously looking at his watch. It was 11:30 and Kagura was still nowhere in sight. He had left a message for her to come over and knew that if she didn't show up soon, he'd be in serious trouble. 

Yuki jumped when the phone rang wondering who would call so late. He hoped it was Kagura.

"Waiting for someone?" the cold voice on the other end asked.

"Akito."

"That's me, Yuki love. I can't stop thinking about that kiss. Sorry Kagura can't come and play. She, along with the others, is staying with me tonight."

"What?" Yuki felt a sense of panic. He had less then a half hour to get Kyou out of Shigure's clutches.

I guess that just leaves you, Shigure, and Kyou to spend a lovely evening together. Unless, of course, you'd rather come spend the evening with me. It's a beautiful night. The moon so bright and all."

Yuki hung up the phone and paced his room nervously. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but one thing was for sure, he would not allow Kyou to stay in love with Shigure.

He shuddered when he came to a solution and was relieved that Shigure didn't know everything about the curse. It would make his job much easier.

Minutes later Yuki and Kyou walked together in silence. Shigure had actually been inspired to work lately allowing Yuki to steal Kyou away unnoticed.

"I could use the practice," Kyou said as they walked along. "I mean, it seems like way too long since our last good fight. Not that I haven't been keeping in shape…other ways. Prepare to have your ass kicked."

Yuki was beginning to think that he might really just beat him up and leave him for Shigure, but he had to remember that it wasn't the _real _Kyou he was talking to.

They were far from Shigure's house when Yuki looked at his watch: 11:58.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Yuki groaned.

Kyou glanced at him, puzzled before his eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

Yuki knelt beside him; it was midnight. "Listen, Kyou, I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but it was the only thing I could think of, but I promise I won't use you like he did, and I'll even take you out places and…stuff. And next month, I promise things will be different.

Kyou was holding his head. "What the hell are you talking about, you damn rat?"

"Aren't you in love with me?" Yuki asked, fearing his plan hadn't worked.

"What! No!" Kyou answered.

"Pity, isn't it?" Akito stepped out from the bushes with Kureno who was holding a video camera, "and after such a touching speech."

"How?" Yuki stuttered.

"I called you from a cell phone outside your house. We followed you."

Kyou looked confused. "What the hell is going on?" Then his eyes widened in horror. "Curse…Shigure," he growled before running over to some bushes. Yuki heard loud retching sounds.

"I don't understand." Yuki said quietly. "He's not in love with me, but he doesn't seem to be in love with Shigure either."

"The cat can't love the rat." Akito said simply. "But it was fun letting you think he could."

Yuki glared at his evil cousin confused to find that he was feeling both relief and disappointment at the same time.

"Where is he?" Kyou had returned to Yuki. "I'm going to kill that damn pervert!"

TBC


	8. Poor Rat

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

**Full Moon Curse: **

Poor Rat

Yuki was extremely concerned about the scene that was about to occur at Shigure's house. Kyou had left about ten minutes before, but Yuki's pride hadn't allowed him to follow; he had to get back that damn tape.

"I'll kiss you for it," Yuki pleaded as a last resort.

"No, I don't think you will." Akito responded airily. "Unlike Shigure, I only accept willing participants. Besides, I think a video of you telling the cat you'd take him out is worth much more than even your velvet lips." Akito's half smile bordered on lecherous.

Yuki felt his face grow hot. "You know that I never…if you'd have let Kagura come over like she was supposed to." Yuki snapped wanting to punch his cousin.

"Hmm…Perhaps." Akito's twisted smile broadened. "I wonder what the cat's up to now. I'm sure he's had ample time to murder Shigure. Better stop him, Yuki, you know I'm just looking for an excuse to lock him up forever, and after that tender little display, I just know you wouldn't want that."

Yuki glared in response wondering if he was too late to save the worthless writer.

Akito's wicked laughter echoed as Yuki raced back to the house.

* * *

Shigure was busy writing his new story. What could he say? Kyou inspired him. Since hooking up with the cat, his novels seemed to possess a strong passion, and his sex scenes had become much more interesting. 

He smiled when he heard the door to his study open. He was definitely ready for bed. Although receiving a blow job at his desk wouldn't be so bad either. He loved it when Kyou got creative.

"I bet you can't guess what I've been thinking about all night," Shigure said seductively without turning to face the man behind him.

"I probably can," Kyou answered. His voice sounded strained.

Shigure sighed. "Lose to Yuki again? You'll always win with me." Shigure turned to face his lover and beckoned Kyou toward him. For some reason he felt slightly uneasy. Kyou's eyes were narrowed to small slits. "Come, Kyou-kun, I'll make you forget all about it."

"I bet you would." Kyou's voice was frigid.

Shigure was feeling more than concerned. Usually Kyou came and kissed him immediately. That's when he noticed Kyou's hands shaking and the murderous look in Kyou's eyes.

"Kyou-kun, what are you doing with that knife?"

"I'm going to kill you," Kyou answered flatly.

"Oh, really? Why?" Shigure stayed seated.

Kyou laughed without mirth. "I guess you forgot our anniversary." Kyou took a step forward. "I guess you don't know anything about the curse."

"Silly me." Shigure chuckled.

"How could you," he hissed. "How could you… do that…with me?" Kyou's voice trembled. "I hate you!"

"Something's changed," Shigure was able to deduce before the knife flew past his head and into the wall behind him.

"I'd rather kill you with my bare hands anyway!" Kyou shouted before lunging at him. Luckily for Shigure, Kyou was intercepted by Yuki who was barely able to restrain his weaker cousin.

Shigure stood calmly, picked up the phone, and dialed. "Haa-san, I don't believe Kyou-kun is well."

* * *

Yuki sat listlessly in his room sure that he had made a bad decision. Kyou may have been sleeping with Shigure under the curse, but now he was at the main house and Yuki was sure that he'd lost his mind. He knew that the cat would add this to the long list of injuries Yuki had caused him. Kyou had appeared shell shocked the night before when Hatori had arrived and taken him back to the main house. Yuki could only hope that Akito was leaving his cousin alone. 

A familiar voice from the other room brought Yuki back. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. This was not happening.

"I have come to comfort you, my dear brother!" Ayame announced from the doorway. "I tell you, I had the hardest time deciding who to use my healing touch with first. Do I go to my dearest friend, my cousin, who was once my lover…" Ayame paused for effect before flipping his long silvery mane. "Or, do I embrace the dear younger brother who was forced to endure the absence of my warmth for all those foolish years of my adolescence?" Ayame plopped on the bed next to Yuki who in turn covered his head with a pillow. Ayame pulled the pillow away forcing Yuki to look at him. "As you can see, love, I chose you."

"Go torture Shigure," Yuki requested.

Ayame clicked his tongue. "No, no, brother dear, I, Sohma Ayame, will not leave my baby brother alone during his darkest hour, regardless of what you may say, I know you need me; I saw the tape."

Yuki couldn't repress a groan. "It's not…"

"Yuki, Yuki, did you think that I wouldn't understand what it is to burn with passion for a man? I lusted after Tori for years and years before I was finally able to consummate my love for him."

"Uh…"

"So as you can see, I'm the perfect candidate to which you can share your feelings for Kyou-kun. What turns you on the most? I personally like his pissy expression and those flashing eyes."

"Uh…"

"I know it's hard when you find out the one you want can't be cursed to want you or that he's mostly straight, but I'm so glad to know we have so much in common. Just let me know when you want to learn about pleasing a man. Goodness, there's so much I can't wait to teach you."

Yuki leapt from the bed and fled his brother.

* * *

Hatori sighed. It had been two weeks since Kyou had come to stay with him, and the cat had spoken very little. Instead he had spent his time brooding and fighting with Haru. The cow was more than willing to be a sparring partner since seeing the video of Yuki attempting to break the curse. Black Haru had stayed around for almost a complete day causing havoc and annoying Hatori. 

Presently Momiji was the cause of his annoyance as he was showing the video to Hiro and Kisa. He prayed silently that Haru wouldn't come back before it was finished. He started when Yuki walked through the door.

"Where's Kyou?" he asked quietly. Hatori shrugged as, _I'll even take you out places and stuff _drifted from the other room. Yuki's face turned a bright shade of red. He stormed into the other room.

Seconds later Hatori could hear yelling. "Would you just turn that off? Everyone doesn't have to see it you know." Yuki's voice shook.

"But it's so cute," Momiji cooed. "I just know that Kisa wanted to see it. Isn't that right?"

"Sure I think it's sweet. Don't you, Hiro?"

Hatori looked into the room in time to see Hiro shoot Yuki a glare that said it all.

Hatori looked out the window with alarm before calling to his younger cousins, "Kyou and Haru are coming in, so get rid of that damn video." Hatori surveyed his cousins with interest both definitely looked more battered than when they had left earlier that day.

"I'm not talking to you," Haru snarled at Yuki as he entered the room causing Momiji to giggle. Kyou's gaze fell on his cousin before he retreated to a corner and leaned against the wall.

Hiro looked at him accusingly. "Yuck," the brat spat out with disgust.

Yuki glanced around at all his cousins. Hatori attempted to maintain an objective appearance but he could tell that Yuki was uncomfortable with Haru and Hiro's glares, Kyou's cold indifference, and Kisa and Momiji's silly grins.

"Listen, all of you," he finally ranted, "I never have, and I never will have feelings for Kyou." Haru threw himself into Yuki's arms and nuzzled him. "I don't have feelings for you either."

Kyou raised an eyebrow his expression resembling that of the old Kyou. "How can you not have feelings for me, you damn rat? You did offer to take me out…and stuff."

Haru glared at him.

"I came over to see if you'd come home tomorrow night," Yuki turned his attention to his former rival.

"Hell, no," Kyou snapped.

"_He _will be gone and Tohru doesn't understand why you won't see her. She hasn't been herself since you left. You know she's been over here several times," Yuki's voice bordered on pleading.

Kyou's eyes filled with pain. "I just can't yet." He paused for thought. "You're sure he's going to be gone?"

"Yes," Yuki answered with certainty.

Kyou nodded. "If you stay here tonight, I'll go back with you tomorrow."

Yuki sighed with relief. "Sure."

Hatori hated the fact that he was wondering why Kyou wanted Yuki to stay. He was getting as bad as Ayame.

* * *

Yuki was sick of Haru's presence. The cow had refused to leave the two of them alone, and Yuki was very curious as to how Kyou was doing. In truth, he missed talking to him and even listening to his problems concerning Shigure. The three of them had spent most of the night in an awkward silence until Kyou finally announced he was going to bed. 

Luckily Akito was extremely ill, so Yuki felt no unease as he crawled into his bed in the guest room. He hoped that Kyou's return would brighten Tohru's attitude. Although she now knew of the curse, she still felt that somehow Kyou's leaving was all her fault. Yuki leaned back onto the comfortable bed and was quickly asleep.

He awoke sometime later to someone kissing the back of his neck. He groaned, knowing exactly who it was. He jumped when a hand began caressing his groin. "Haru, knock it off," he snapped. It was still dark out. "Go back to your room, or, better yet, go home. Mmmn…" The hand had caused Yuki to groan. "I mean it." He clasped the wrist and pulled the hand away.

"What if I'm not Haru?" A voice whispered in his ear. As another hand trailed up and down Yuki's chest. Yuki turned to face his molester.

"Kyou, what the hell?"

Kyou shrugged in the darkness. "Just enjoy it, you damn rat. Just think of it as a thank you for breaking the curse, and a thank you for keeping it broken in the full moons to come." Kyou kissed Yuki hard. "After all, it's what you wanted from me."

Yuki pulled away slowly not wanting to offend his cousin. "Not you too. Does everyone think I want you?"

"If you don't want me, then why did you want me to fall in love with you?" Kyou's voice had a slight edge.

"I didn't really. I just didn't want…"

"Oh," Kyou's voice held some relief. "I just thought…"

Their faces were only inches apart and Yuki knew his cheeks were red with embarrassment. "You don't have to sleep with me to get me to hang out with you every full moon. I'll do it for free."

"I wanted you." Kyou's words ran together as if he didn't want to say them.

"Oh," Yuki responded nervously shocked to find his body react to that blunt admission.

"Well, not you in particular. I think I'm a sex addict. I hate him."

"I don't blame you."

"But I hate myself more. I liked it, and even now, I still want it." Kyou's voice held shame. "Do you think I'm…"

"No. I mean, I bet I would like it. It's not like we can really, with girls or anything," Yuki stumbled through hoping that his words brought Kyou some comfort. He was relieved that it was just about sex and remaining un-cursed. Haru was more than enough to deal with.

TBC


	9. Poor Puppy

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

* * *

**Full Moon Curse:**

**Poor Puppy**

"So Tohru's really missed me?" Kyou asked as he and Yuki walked up to the house and Hatori pulled out of the driveway.

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, she really has, and don't worry about her saying anything. Miss Honda's not the type to judge."

Kyou scowled at the reminder.

Tohru was thrilled to see Kyou and was in the middle of preparing his favorite meal.

Yuki watched as Tohru dissolved Kyou's discomfort, and soon the three of them were talking the same way they did before the curse, and Kyou and Yuki even snapped at each other a few times.

"I'm so glad you're here," Tohru sighed as she finished dinner. "I just wish you'd move back."

"Why not?" Kyou answered, eliciting a gasp from both his companions. "He's the one who should be embarrassed, not me, and besides I can't stand that main house."

Yuki gave his cousin a skeptical glance wondering if Kyou's sudden change of heart had anything to do with their conversation the night before concerning the cat's sexual frustration. He wondered with fascination mixed with horror if Kyou expected _him _to help him out. _As if I would do **that**, _Yuki scoffed to himself, although his heart rate had quickened considerably.

"Oh, Kyou, that would be wonderful," Tohru gushed.

000

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked quietly. They were standing together outside after dinner waiting for Hatori to pick up Kyou. "Not too long ago nothing but his death would suffice. What's different now?"

Kyou was silent for a moment. Yuki shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to spend some time with Hatori," Kyou answered as if that explained everything. "I'm going to ask him for a favor. I think it's the only way I can live with myself."

"Oh," Yuki suddenly understood and shivered at the thought of Hatori messing with his cousin's memory.

"I want to forget it all. Which means I'll forget that me and you ever kind of got along. So as a sort of friend, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, stupid cat."

"I need for you to spend every full moon with me. I doubt I'll remember why, but would ya…"

"Of course." Yuki suddenly felt a heaviness in his chest. He'd have to pretend to hate Kyou again since their whole friendship came about because of the curse. He suddenly grabbed his cousin and hugged him close. Kyou seemed surprised but hugged him back before they were illuminated by Hatori's headlights.

Hatori got out of the black car and leaned against it staring at his cousins with what appeared to be disgust. He had left them blinded by the headlights.

"Coming?" He asked dispassionately.

"Hold on a sec." Kyou was still holding Yuki; Yuki was now trying to pull away. "I wish he could just erase the part with the asshole and keep the parts with you," Kyou's voice was a whisper. He then kissed Yuki softly on the cheek.

Hatori just shook his head sadly.

* * *

_Does the cat think I'm made of steel?_ Shigure asked himself angrily as he watched Kyou sit on the counter and seductively lick at an ice cream-cone. Shigure had to fight himself not to lick the small dab of chocolate from the corner of his cousin's sexy mouth. Kyou had been back to living with him for over a week, but Shigure's body still responded every time he saw him. 

"Hey, pervert, are you going to answer me, or what?"

"Huh…" Shigure had definitely not been listening to a word Kyou had been saying. "Oh, definitely yes."

"So it _is_ your turn to make dinner." Kyou smirked and raised an eyebrow before biting into the cone.

_Damn. _Shigure hated it when Tohru left them to fend for themselves; he hoped that she was having a good time with her grandfather. He stared in rapt attention as Kyou gnawed in a circle around the rest of his cone. When he got to the bottom, he slowly put the rest in his mouth and bit down with a loud _crunch _which startled Shigure. The cat drug his finger across the dab of ice-cream before putting it in his mouth and sucking the tip. "So hot," he mumbled before removing his shirt.

If Shigure hadn't known through Yuki's tirade that the cat's memory had been erased, he could have sworn Kyou had done it on purpose. Shigure had to consciously keep himself from drooling over Kyou's well-muscled chest. It was difficult for Shigure knowing that the cat remembered nothing of their "relationship", but less difficult than being dead or dealing with an upset Tohru. Kyou dipped his head into the sink before shaking the water from his hair onto Shigure. If the cat didn't watch it, Hatori would definitely have to erase his memory again.

"Hey," Yuki called from the doorway surveying the scene with slight confusion.

"Hey," Shigure answered back in a strained voice.

"What the hell do you want? Damn rat. Aren't you supposed to be off with your pervert brother?"

Yuki gave Kyou a sad glance. "Yeah, I guess. Are you two going to be okay?" He asked, eying Shigure pointedly.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be wonderful," Shigure answered nervously.

"We definitely won't miss you, Bastard," Kyou snarled, causing Yuki to flinch.

"I guess not," Yuki gave Kyou a tentative smile, which caused Shigure to groan inwardly. Couldn't Yuki at least pretend he hated Kyou? He was sure the cat had to suspect that something was going on, especially with the way Yuki was always fawning over him. As hard as it was to lose Kyou as a sexual partner, it was made easier by the fact that Yuki couldn't have him either. Shigure had the sudden childish urge to stick his tongue out at Yuki, but as a mature adult, he resisted.

Instead he said, "Tell Aaya and Haa-san _hi _for me."

Yuki rolled his eyes, but pretended to be civil. "I will."

Kyou's eyes followed Yuki out the door. "I guess it's just you and me." He said in a way that made Shigure respond. "So what are you going to _do_?"

Shigure choked. "What do you mean?" His breath was coming faster.

"About dinner. You did say it was your turn."

* * *

"Cheer up, little brother," Ayame said dramatically as he swept Yuki into a clingy embrace. "All is not lost. 'Gure may be an excellent lover, but I'm sure you're an even better friend." 

Yuki let out a loud sigh. Hatori watched with little interest. He was not excited for what the evening had in store for him, but had decided to endure it for Aaya's sake.

Ayame continued. "Oh, no! I just said the _f _word. I'm sure I've made my darling brother feel even worse. I always hated it when 'Tori insisted that we were mere friends."

"I'll get over it," Yuki mumbled, his voice muffled in his brother's embrace. "Believe me, I'm over it. I am not gay."

"You're just confused." Hatori's smile was imperceptible.

Yuki glared at the doctor.

"Well, anyway," Ayame said as he hastily pushed his brother away. "I think we may have just the thing to cheer you up. I wanted it to be a surprise." Ayame beamed.

Hatori knew Yuki must be scared.

"Surprise!" Haru whirled Yuki to face him. "Ayame invited me to come eat with you guys. I hope you don't mind."

"Um… no," Yuki answered as Haru rubbed noses with him. "Could you please not do that?"

Ayame looped Hatori's arm through his. Hatori sighed, why did he suddenly have the discomfiting feeling that he was on a double date?

000

The feeling had only grown stronger. "Here, 'Tori, try this shrimp. It's positively scrumptious." Ayame poked a shrimp at Hatori's tightly closed mouth. "Open up."

"So are you over the asshole yet?" Haru asked casually. "I mean now that he's treating you like crap again…"

"I'm not even going to justify that question with an answer."

"Oh, come now, Yuki." Ayame dropped the shrimp back to his plate which was a great relief to Hatori. "You're among friends now, or should I say family. You can cry if you need to. If Haru won't hold you, I will."

"Do they allow smoking in this place." Hatori tapped the table nervously.

"Poor Yuki." Haru threw his arms around his cousin's neck. "Has he really been that mean to you? Next full moon you should see what Ritzu's doing. That will show him."

Ayame giggled. "You could always let me have him for a month."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Yuki glared.

"After listening to Shigure's stories, you bet I would."

"So has Kyou been okay?" Hatori asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I wish he'd stop being such a jerk to me, but yeah, he's been fine. I'm a little worried about him though. He's hanging out with Shigure tonight. I would have asked him to come with us, but I don't think he'd come."

Hatori was confused. Why was Kyou spending time with Shigure.

"I, for one, am glad he stayed home." Haru announced. "He'd just piss me off."

"Well, it's not like it's his fault." Yuki gave Hatori a chilling stare. "It's not like he remembers anything, thanks to Hatori's power." Yuki nearly spat.

The other two exchanged puzzled glances.

Hatori got out a cigarette. He had been surprised when Kyou had told him that he wanted to return to Shigure's, but he had not in any way tampered with his memory: _What game is that cat playing?_

_

* * *

_

TBC


	10. Lucky Kyou

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: This story contains language and sexual situations between men. If this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: This story was purely for fun. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Full Moon Curse:**

**Lucky Kyou**

"Is it any good?" Shigure asked, as he watched Kyou across the table. He already knew that it wasn't, but had too much pride to suggest the two of them go out to eat.

"Are you kidding? I think I'd rather starve. When I said it was your turn for dinner, I thought it was understood that you'd provide something edible, you dumb dog."

"Kyou-kun, must you be so cruel." Shigure hoped the cat would demand that they go out. "I poured my soul into this meal, and all you can do is criticize my efforts. You're wounding my poor heart."

"As if that's possible," Kyou scoffed.

"You'd be surprised," Shigure hoped his smile wasn't too fake.

"Right, so do I have to eat this crap, or are you going to treat me to some real food."

"Only because I promised." Shigure answered, secretly elated. Both of them stood from the table and Kyou approached his cousin. Shigure could feel his blood pressure rise as it always did when he was around Kyou. He almost choked when Kyou stopped only inches from him and looked up at him like he wanted to kiss him. Shigure was reminded of the cursed Kyou, although there was something different now.

"Are you ready?" Kyou's voice was breathy.

"Uh…sure." Shigure leaned his face down toward his cousin but stopped himself just shy of Kyou's lips.

"It will be nice going to dinner just the two of us." Shigure could feel Kyou's breath on his lips and about lost complete control.

"Oh…you think so." Shigure hoped he didn't sound as fluttery as he felt.

"Yeah, I've been getting sick of that damn rat hangin' around me, and Tohru acting so weird." Kyou tipped his face up almost closing the distance. "Why has everyone been acting so weird? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

Shigure moved quickly away, hoping to hide his discomfort. "Weird? No one has been acting weird. You're probably just imagining things. Nothing weird here, hehe."

Kyou shrugged. "I'm sure it's just my imagination."

Shigure breathed a sigh of relief convinced that the cat remembered nothing. "So you don't mind spending the evening with me? That's a surprise."

Kyou shrugged. "For some reason I feel like I want to hang out with you. Even if you are a damned pervert."

Shigure chuckled, glad that Kyou didn't realize how right he was.

* * *

"Where's Kyou?" Hatori asked Yuki a few days later. 

Yuki glanced at his older cousin. "Out somewhere with Shigure," he answered bitterly. "They've been spending a lot of time together which I don't think is healthy. I mean if he only knew what an asshole that guy was…"

"Ah, yes, if only," Hatori answered.

"You're alone, aren't you," Yuki suddenly looked nervous.

"Your brother and Haru aren't with me if that's what you mean."

The tension left Yuki's feminine features.

Hatori impulsively ruffled his silvery hair. "Tomorrow is the full moon, Yuki. Make sure that you're with your cousin."

Yuki nodded. "Of course."

"I understand your point, Kyou-kun, but I don't think it would work," Hatori looked out of the room to see Kyou and Shigure carrying bags of groceries. "She's my character and she'd never choose Goh over Shinji."

"Oh, really, asshole, and why is that?"

"Shinji's sensitive and caring. Goh's a complete prick."

"You know, not all girls go for the sensitive type."

"Are we really talking about my story? Why hello, Haa-san, this is quite a surprise." Shigure beamed at his cousin.

Hatori nodded. "I came to see Kyou. I need to talk to him, alone." He looked into Kyou's eyes and was surprised that his cousin held eye contact. He was obviously not embarrassed about his lie. "Why don't we go for a drive?"

Kyou set down the groceries and followed Hatori out to the car. Once both were inside the black vehicle, Kyou muttered, "Talk."

"So I erased your memory," Hatori stated as they pulled out of the drive.

Kyou crossed his arms and leaned his head back. "You gonna tell on me?"

Hatori wondered why he hadn't done just that. "I don't know. Why pretend?"

Kyou shrugged. "That's my business."

"Really. I think when you lied using my name, it became my business too. If you kill him, I'll feel partially responsible."

"I'm not gonna kill him. I just want to see something."

"What?"

Kyou twirled a finger in his hair and looked out the window. "I just wanted to know what it was I saw in him."

"You were cursed," Hatori answered simply.

"I mean, I wondered if there was any good in him, and it's so much easier to be around him when he thinks I don't remember. Things would be too awkward otherwise."

Hatori's expression softened. He could hear the pain in Kyou's voice and realized that this charade was part of his healing process. "So have you found any?"

"What?"

"Good in him?"

Kyou shrugged. "I'll know tomorrow."

"Oh, then will you tell him?"

"Yes."

Hatori rolled down the window so that he could smoke a cigarette. "Kyou, since I know this will be over tomorrow, be truthful: part of this is for revenge, right?"

"Of course,"

The cousins left it at that.

* * *

The next day Yuki was unsurprised to hear a familiar obnoxious voice downstairs. 

"Oh, Kyou-kun, please." Ayame purred. "I have this ticket and need someone to come with me."

"Hell no!" Kyou returned loudly.

"You should go," Tohru chirped. "The hot springs sound like a lot of fun."

"And it would only be for one little night." Ayame pushed.

Yuki's eyes went wide. Now his perverted brother's plot was all too clear.

"Do you think I could come along?" Tohru asked innocently.

Ayame chuckled. "I don't see why you can't. You're not one of us."

"This will be so fun!" Tohru exclaimed.

_Is the girl a complete idiot? _Yuki wondered, but then immediately took it back. He then went to pummel his brother.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Yuki stayed around the house so that he could be with Kyou at midnight. Hatori had come to collect Ayame and had promised to keep the snake occupied. Yuki shuddered at the thought. He realized that for the rest of his life he would have to be Kyou's protector. He would have helped the cat out anyway, but it helped that he cared for him. He just hoped that he would never let his cousin down, especially since Kyou was very vulnerable now that he had lost his memory.

At about ten that night he went to look for Kyou. He searched the house frantically. They had two hours until the curse, and Kyou was nowhere to be found. With a sinking feeling Yuki realized he hadn't seen Shigure either.

* * *

"So remind me why we're walking around the woods at eleven o'clock at night?" Kyou's voice was cold, and Shigure knew it would be even colder if the cat knew the real reason. 

"I think I lost something. I hoped we could find it," Shigure lied.

"Why tonight? I'd think you'd want to look for a ring when it was light out, idiot," Kyou snapped.

Shigure turned to his cousin and flushed guiltily. "I asked you to come with me, Kyou-kun; I didn't force you."

"No, I guess you never have." Kyou shrugged. "I just think you're a moron."

"Then why did you agree to come with me?" Shigure was feeling impatient.

"To see," Kyou answered cryptically.

Shigure shrugged and pretended to look for the ring. He knew he was a terrible person, but he wanted Kyou so badly. _It will just be for one more month_, Shigure told himself, _then I'll have Haa-san erase his memory, and I'll never do anything this creepy again._ Spending the last couple of days with Kyou had definitely worn away Shigure's self control, and reminded him what it was like to have someone.

Kyou sat down in the grass. Shigure feigned that he was searching for the ring for a few more seconds before joining his cousin. Soon Kyo would belong to him again and he could take out all his sexual frustrations.

"The moon sure looks cool," Kyou said quietly.

"Yeah, that it does," Shigure answered with a nervous chuckle. Kyou moved closer to him.

"This might sound weird, but lately I've felt closer to you somehow. I guess you're not as bad as I've always thought, and the last couple of days you've been really nice to me."

"Oh, is that all that weird?" Shigure felt sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess. What's even weirder is the damn rat. He's been nice to me too." Kyou sighed.

"Maybe we're all just growing up," Shigure responded although he felt more like an adolescent than ever before.

"Maybe." In the moonlight Kyou's eyes were so sad that Shigure could feel his own misting over.

Shigure stared at Kyou for several minutes regretting what he was about to say. "I'll stay and look for the ring; you go to Yuki. I can't explain why, but just trust me on this one."

Kyou's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and for a second Shigure had the feeling that Kyou was going to kiss him. "If you still haven't found it after midnight, I'll come back to help you."

Shigure was puzzled by Kyou's statement, but was too depressed to really think about it. He would have to wait at least another month before he could be with him again, and all because he had too much of a conscience.

* * *

Yuki was feeling extremely depressed. Kyou still hadn't returned and it was now about 11:45. He was going to have to murder Shigure. He flipped through the channels listlessly. Nothing could take his mind off the idea of his cousin being used by that perverted Shigure. It would have almost been better if he'd let the cat go to the hot springs with his brother. He jumped at a sound from behind him. 

"Hey, you damn rat. Only one month on duty and already you're slacking off. I could have become Momiji's bitch for all you knew."

"Kyou!" Yuki's voice held obvious relief. I thought you were with Shigure."

"I was. You need to look out for me better. You promised."

Yuki felt his anger rising, "Hey, you stupid cat, I looked everywhere for you. It's not my fault you went running around with that pervert. Wait! How do you remember the promise…and the curse?"

Kyou took a seat on the couch next to Yuki and put an arm around his cousin before whispering in his ear, "Because I never forgot."

"I could kill you," Yuki hissed, but was trying to repress a laugh. It certainly explained why Kyou had been so homoerotic lately; the cat was torturing Shigure.

"I missed hanging out with you, Rat." He turned Yuki's head by his chin so that they were facing each other. "Mind if we hang out for at least another ten minutes."

"Hmm…" Yuki pretended to be thoughtful before putting his forehead to his cousin's. "I missed you too."

* * *

Shigure was still sitting where Kyou had left him about two hours before. He knew he had done the right thing, but somehow he didn't feel better for it. He stood and went to the woods and found the basket he had planted there earlier in the day when he had planned out he and Kyou's evening. He placed the blanket in the grass and put the bottle of wine to his lips, hoping to drown out his sorrow. He had been hoping to use the blanket for a slightly different purpose, but now he just wanted to lay under the stars and dream of his cousin. As he thought of Kyou's talented mouth, he moved his hand below his stomach, hoping to relieve his tension. 

"Man, you're even more of a pervert than I guessed. You sure had it planned out." Kyou sounded angry.

Shigure sat up quickly, hoping Kyou hadn't noticed what he was doing. "Kyou-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you look for your ring." Kyou stalked to Shigure and took a seat on the blanket beside him. "So you were going to let me fall in love with you and then fuck me right then and there. You're such a romantic."

"Did Yuki tell you?" Shigure was angry. "About the curse?"

"Hatori never erased my memory, Moron. I just had to see for myself how much of an asshole you really were."

Shigure felt his anger rise as he realized he'd been tricked. "I hope I didn't disappoint."

Kyou shrugged, "I guess you did tell me to go to Yuki. You're lucky; I would have killed you if you hadn't."

"I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars," Shigure muttered.

Kyou leaned over and licked his ear. "Do you still want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Take me--here?" Kyou's tone was husky.

"Yes," Shigure breathed.

Kyou leaned over and kissed him softly. At first their lips barely brushed and Shigure thought he would die, but he held himself in check and was soon rewarded by Kyo ravishing his mouth with a soft wet tongue.

Kyou pulled away and looked into Shigure's eyes. "Too bad. I won't let you." Shigure tried to steady his breathing. "Okay, Kyou, you got your revenge. You can stop messing with me now. As you remember I have very little self control."

"Oh, I remember. I didn't say that I didn't want to take you." Kyou was suddenly on top of him kissing him hungrily. When he pulled away Shigure was extremely excited.

If Kyou thought that the idea of reversing roles bothered him, he obviously didn't know much about Hatori. Shigure helped the cat remove his clothing and was relieved when a bottle of lubricant fell out of Kyou's pant pocket.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to punish me for last month?" Shigure asked as Kyou teasingly stroked his arousal.

"Because I am," Kyou whispered before sucking at Shigure's collarbone so fiercely that Shigure knew it would leave a mark.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Because you are." Kyou whispered as he entered Shigure, causing the man to call out with pleasure.

* * *

****

Epilogue: A Few Months Later

"I wasn't saying I was mad at you, idiot, I was just saying that the two of you should keep it down, for Tohru's sake if nothing else." Yuki hated the fact that he sounded like somebody's mother.

Kyou laughed. "Is it really for Tohru's sake?" He teased. "Or is it because you can't sleep afterwards?"

Yuki glared at him. "Yuck."

The air was warm and the stars looked beautiful from the roof, but not as beautiful as the bright full moon.

"What do you do to him anyway?" Yuki smirked. "He was never that vocal even when you were cursed."

Kyou smiled mischievously. "Maybe that's because the real deal is better than the fake."

"Oh, really." Yuki couldn't help but smile back.

"How's Haru?"

"Still stalking me." Yuki sighed. "He's probably the only one who's glad to see you back with Shigure."

"I talked to Akito yesterday. He told me there was something I didn't know about the curse," Kyou looked at his cousin seriously.

"Oh, and what's that?" Yuki asked as his alarm on his watch signaled that it was midnight.

Suddenly Kyou's eyes fixed on Yuki and he fixed his cousin with a gaze of pure…lust. "Yuki…" He breathed, "When did you become so… beautiful?" He leaned in and kissed his silver haired cousin square on the lips.

Yuki kissed him back for a few moments, thoroughly enjoying the way Kyou's tongue felt against the roof of his mouth. Finally he pushed him away laughing slightly. "That was funny the first couple of times, Kyou, but it's starting to get old."

Kyou laughed too. "Scared the crap out of you the first time."

"You're such an asshole." But Yuki's voice held no malice.

"Just looking for an excuse to kiss you once a month." Kyou's eyes danced.

Yuki shrugged. "Go back to Shigure, before I kick your ass."

"You wish you could."

"I _know_ I could."

"Goodnight, Yuki."

Yuki gazed up at the full moon, wishing for some reason that a month wasn't a whole thirty days.

Complete

* * *

A/N: So endings are really hard to write. I was sorry to see this one end because I had so much fun writing it, but for some reason it seemed about time. Maybe someday I'll play around with this plotline again. Thank you so much for reading, and I'd appreciate any feedback you'd be willing to share. 


End file.
